Talk:Borderlands pop culture references
Light Bridge Is it just me or is the "light bridge" in Deep Fathoms "Bridging the Gap" a direct reference to the light bridges in "Rock N Rule". ZoeyMithra 22:09, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Nikola Tesla Nikola Tesla is not a Fallout 3 character. He actually existed. -- 17:10, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ---- Just to QFT "*The challenged "Nikola is a friend of mine" is a reference to Fallout 3's Nikola Tesla. " BWAHAHAHAHA... Pissed myself laughing...--LysanderLSD 21:15, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Yeah here's his wikipedia page http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nikola_Tesla --Gory Chief 21:47, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Rofl, I think that guy needs to put down Fallout and pick up a book =P --Japsa 07:31, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Trigun Can anyone more knowledgeable of anime provide some specific correlations with regards to the Trigun reference? "Peace and love" seems like a very standard phrase... Billdoom 08:52, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :The major protagonist Vash the Stampede uses it frequently enough to be considered a catchphrase. There is also a hand gesture associated. :I would have to agree, it seems a stretch to assume it was alluding to anything other than the violent nature of Pandora, especially since the syntax isn't even the same. :Additional information regarding Trigun, there was the 4th episode, which was called "Love and Peace" again, i'd still doubt it's a reference, but it is possible. there really isn't enough information to prove it goes directly to trigun, as anime, in general, tend to make westernized references themselves, as well as many other references, especially with comedy anime. as a personal suggestion, i would recommend making a section for anime references, and so far i've heard of 3 in total, 2 are from Gaige's skins, one of her heads i guess being a reference to a character from Fullmetal Alchemist, and her Horrible Religion both being a reference to a punk song, as well as hatsune miku, but the design still doesnt match hatsune that well to be honest, but it'd be the closest out of all of her skins. LxLawliet (talk) 06:44, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Somebody want to add links to the ones that are missing it, please? Billdoom 01:34, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Red Faction If I'm not misaken, on the safety first signs that are scattered around Pandora( And on Nine-Toes' crotch ) the is a fist which i believe is the fist from Red Faction.Xeyj 07:08, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Moved from Left4Dead "Game over man, game over" ARE YOU KIDDING ME? This is obviously a reference to the classic line in "Aliens" but I guess I should have realized that if it came before 1999, most people on the internet haven't heard of it. :If you had looked at the Aliens header you would have seen that it's there also. Actually, Zoey may reference to Aliens herself, seeing her bio (watching horror movies instead of studying) -- Desertfighter777 07:16, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ~I was the one who originally added the Aliens reference, I personally don't see how it references Left 4 Dead. Yes Zoey does say it, but she is referencing Aliens. Should we start adding references to references on the list? Japsa 11:50, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :When I revamped this entire page, I copied every reference from the list that existed at the time. Some I checked, but some I could not find anything confirming the reference. This is something I know, but I wasn't sure Zoey was referencing Aliens or not. I just decided to keep it there. I'll remove it now. Desertfighter777 12:37, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Borderlands Symbol Does anyone know what it might be? i think it looks a bit like the anarchist circle a I think it might just be its own symbol dude --Japsa 18:00, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Even if it is the resemblence is certaintly enough to make one think so. Yeah the symbol is clearly just the arching gateway to the vault, before The Destroyer smashes it. Thesillyoldbear 02:55, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Yes, it does closely resemble the anarchy symbol, and I don't think that's any accident. The entire game's story line is a commentary on a world without government.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 18:54, August 8, 2010 (UTC) References to People section needed The name that Claptrap uses for the uncooperative actor in one of the webisodes is that of a famous mime (Hence, "I can't hear you, Marcel Marceau"). Wondering if this should be added or not, since it's a quote from the web series with the Claptrap as well as a reference to a real person that existed (which there's no section for). Regardless of that, the reference to Nikola Tesla in the challenge "Nikola is a friend of mine" (discussed above in this talk page) is, for whatever reason, no longer present on the page, and would belong in such a section anyways. -- Claptrap 21:49, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :I think a people section will be good, there's a few things that on second thought would fit there better (Like the "Boom goes the dynamite" one). Desertfighter777 22:26, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Just to note, I added a "People" section, and started it out with Nikola Tesla for the challenge "Nikola is a friend of mine". If someone wants to, they can add Marcel Marceau, but I'm not sure that references in the Claptrap web series actually count. -- Claptrap 23:21, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Missing references All over this Wikia are pages with references. However, not all of these references are included here. If you find one of these, please add it here as well. Desertfighter777 22:28, January 26, 2010 (UTC) There are multiple references to the MLP: FiM and the Brony subculture in the skill tree of the Mechromancer class and possibly with the "Diamond Pony" Dialog (20% cooler, The Stare etc.) There is also a Twilight reference in the skill called "Make it Sparkle" (or something like that) where it says: "robots are like vampires: they sparkle when they are shot with incendiary rounds" LachlanR (talk) 09:37, October 15, 2012 (UTC) MUCH REFENCES TO MAD MAX !! Borderlands is full of refences to Mad Max series!! I have watched mad max 2 & mad max 3. Always when i get to drive with runner i remember Mad Max!! - SKAG_"BADMUTHA"_HUNTER 15:10, January 27, 2010 (UTC) 1984 However more likely is that it is a reference to George Orwell's dystopian novel 1984, where posters all over the country of the main character say "Big Brother is watching you." this is less likely as residents of airstrip one in 1984 are "watched" by two way tvs, not cameras. big brother tv show is a lame attempt to capitalize on voracious voyeurism and should take the blame for the cameras, not orwell. 22:49, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Useless Half of the references here are completely retarded. Instead of adding blindly you should spare a moment to remove the crappy ones. Prime example being Salt Flats, which is a common name, and calling it a V for Vendetta reference is a huge leap of faith. As it stands, the list is currently a case study in how ten year olds will completely misunderstand what a reference entails. Furthermore I took it on myself to remove the ones I recognized as not being quotes. Lilith is a folklore name associated with demons and windwalking, which pretty much seals the deal on its origin and excludes the Magic cards reference. Same for Mordecai and Tennenbaums. "Get off my lawn" (commonly associated with hostile old people and crazy people) and "Well there's yer problem" (commonly associated with servicemen pointing out some obvious flaw in your plumbing/electrics/etc) are not references to Gran Torino and Mythbusters respectivly, they're merely used there aswell due to the same reasons as Borderlands using them. I can't remember what else I took out, but if you're one of the neckbeards that added it in the first place, please take a moment to reconsider before you panick and hit the undo button. 14:27, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh...I can see the code! Am I too old school? When I see this I think of Reboot not the Matrix. Specifically Epsoide 2x02 High Code. No, I think the problem is that I'm too new school! I honestly hadn't heard of Reboot. And lets not forget that the Matrix films used lots of pop culture references themselves. I'm fine with the reference being changed if need be, but since I'm not familiar with the program, I'll leave it to somebody else. Chaereleos 12:18, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Roland Reference One of Roland's quotes is "Getting Better all the time" do you think it should be listed off as a Beatles reference or not? Avatar's Pandora? I believe it has been debated (somewhere on this forum which I do not remember, it was an early discussion for me) whether Borderlands' Pandora is a direct reference to that of the Avatar movie. I remember this was in another discussion in which someone tried to draw a reference of the New-U respawn animation to the avatar-neural-link (for lack of better words - I didn't watch the movie). --Nagamarky 15:19, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Sorry dude, but Borderlands came first. WAYYY first. 15:31, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Well shit, my memory sucks then. Thanks. EDIT: And I had no brains to check Wikipedia. Borderlands retailed end October '09, Avatar screened mid-December. --Nagamarky 16:25, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Borderland's Pandora is a reference to the Greek myth of Pandora's box. It was a beautiful box that the gods gave as a gift to a mortal woman that they had created (Pandora). She opened it and it released all the pain and pestilence in the world. (The Vault represtening the Box. The Destroyer being the contents. Simple enough.) 01:14, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Mortal Kombat? Could the 1000 Incendiary Kills challenge title 'Toasty!' be a reference to Mortal Kombat? Any one remember the guy in the purple shirt who'd show up in the bottom right/left corner of the screen saying 'Toasty!' At least I always heard toasty. Very much is glad you noticed over 9000 in the xbox, when you see the random status of a character (fav mfg, kills, etc.) if your kills exceed 9000, it will say : kills: over 9000 REALLY?! " Second Wind is a parody on Blood multiplayer Jo-Jo Time on near death. " Second Wind- phrase, as of someone who suddenly gets a burst of energy after being tired. NOT some "reference." It didn't explain why it's a reference, or what correlation there is between the two. I'm removing it. 19:46, July 26, 2010 (UTC) You have no sense because you not played Blood, so please dont discard changes thats "cant be" because you dont know games history. That isnt PHRASE refence. John f 14:05, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I second the removal. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 19:52, July 26, 2010 (UTC) kick it. and let it stay kicked. if we keep looking for a reference to every phrase or phenomenon in the game we'll end up with a thread full of "the most commonly used weapon in borderlands, a gun, is a reference to "GUN," the western-themed ps2 fps," and to level up is a reference to "final fantasy vii" because in ffvii gaining experience points allowed you go level up. if it's a reference then it's a reference. if it's not please don't feel obligated to go looking for one. 18:41, August 8, 2010 (UTC) my $0.02 On next, 3rd game when you will see this copying you can say it , in SECOND GAME with jo-jo time you cant, its direct to previous game and NO MORE similar thing in any other games. If you want , you can remove it as newbie in games, but its clear refence for oldgames fags. John f 18:52, August 8, 2010 (UTC) That's pretty weak evidence. I mean it just doesn't make any sense. As the anon said, a second-wind is a very common phrase. It was coined way before any videogame ever existed. The developers make it pretty obvious when they're intentionally giving a nod to something, and there's usually other in-game evidence to support a reference. i.e: It's safe to say that the red text "it's a helluva thing" is from the movie Unforgiven, as it belongs to a revolver called The Unforgiven. If it said "It's a helluva thing" on an SMG called something else, then that isn't enough evidence to support the reference. Comprende?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 03:24, August 11, 2010 (UTC) : No, No! It's clearly a reference to the Billy Joel song, "Only Human"! Someone... ...Needs to clean this page up. Half the stuff here is like "There is a vague connection between these two things... IT ARE TEH REFRENCES TO THIS GAEM!!!1!1!!!" C'mon... Not everything references everything else. Someone with more knowledge of this kinda thing should fix it. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 22:56, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. The problem is often that the few of us who are diligently cutting the wheat from the chaff can only react to the Mighty Reference-Finder Horde of Ridiculousness. We're always on the back foot with this stuff, so if you have intimate knowledge of something that is clearly wrong, then please feel free to help out with the rubbish removal. -- WarBlade 05:09, August 22, 2010 (UTC) : There is quite a bit of things wrong with the article :*that lack actual references to where it happens in game :*the lack of actual references from where its from (Don't say a character's name without siteing 'where its from') :*Things that are way to vague that its not worth the read. Here is what I'm going to do. I'm going to do a large edit and remove what I think is trash and you can go in and if you disagree with a removal, fill in extra content to make it worth our time. I love this game for the amount of odd pop culture references, but can we at least have it cleaned up? Genji Atreides 14:30, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Content Removed because too vague, way off or no value Metal Gear Solid 2 Level Cap (as of Gen. Knoxx DLC) The level cap of 61 is possibly a reference to a notable scene in Metal Gear Solid 2, where upon Raiden's journey into Arsenal Gear, Colonel Campbell speaks strange phrases -- one of them being "I need scissors! Sixty-one!" The MGS2 scene in question can be watched here World Of Warcraft Weapon Rarity In World of Warcraft, the rarity of reward items (drops) is coded by color, shown in the name of the item. The scale of rarity, most common first, goes Grey > White > Green > Blue > Purple > Orange. Another one Bites the Dust Roland: "Another one bites the dust" Often-used term when defeating an opponent. Roland may say this after killing an enemy. Originates from Another one bites the dust by Queen. Beavis and Butthead The dance the Claptrap in Fyrestone does is closely similar to the dance that Butthead performed on the 1990's television show. Scare Tactics Bandit: "Are you scared? You should be" Scare Tactics is a TV show where the main goal is to scare people. If it succeeds, the someone goes to the victim and asks "Are you scared?" The victim usually answers with a yes, and they would get the reply "You shouldn't be! You're on Scare Tactics!" Unbreakable Brick's last skill in the Tank skill line, Unbreakable, is a reference to the psychological/thriller movie. Saturn's moon Is there really any evidence that the world could have been named after the moon Pandora instead of the greek mythical figure Pandora? Laserrobotics (talk) 01:47, October 15, 2010 (UTC) It's both. Most of the planets and moons in our solar system are named after mythological figures. The Greeks first associated them with their gods, then the Romans adopted their religious pantheon but renamed the gods. Mercury = Hermes, Venus = Aphrodite, Mars = Ares, Jupiter = Zeus, Saturn = Chronus (Titan father of Zeus), Neptune = Poseidon, Uranus (unchanged, father of Chronus) , and Pluto = Hades.Shinobigamer 09:55, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Multiple interpretations of a single reference Added a second reference to Taylor Kobb's Hacked Claptrap: "... OR... I could stick an electrode up my back panel and call it paradise." '' under Futurama. The original post is under Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. It may also be a reference to Larry Niven's Known Space novels where people known as wireheads had electrodes directly connected to the pleasure center of the brain. A fourth possible reference may be to the British TV series Red Dwarf (and the novels based on it) where a virtual reality game called Better Than Life would be so powerful that the user would never return to reality and would eventually starve to death unless someone else took care of them.Shinobigamer 10:15, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Omega 13 Device In DLC 4, Tannis mentions the omega 13 Device, A refernce to galaxy quest. Which is a spoof of Star Trek. Can anyone put that in, while saying when it is she says it. The omega 13 device turns back time 13 seconds. :Star Trek & galaxy quest 22:07, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Batman Liliths Firefly Com may also be a reference to a criminal in the Batman universe named Firefly that uses fire as his main weapon. I dont have a link so i didnt post on the artical page.Veggienater 22:56, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :Firefly 23:14, January 20, 2011 (UTC) although he used to use illusory lighting, which _i_ think made a better story Books and Comics Dragon Ball? Where the hell in the game does it refer to Crazy Earl as turtle hermit? I have not seen this at all? did some one just make that up or what? -=X Zero X=- 19:23, June 17, 2011 (UTC) : It's an enormous reach, I agree, perhaps based on a non-English-language playthrough. When you receive the quest Meet 'Crazy' Earl, Tannis refers to Earl as the "bearded turtle." Daemmerung 22:22, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Nor German (die baertige Schildkroete). Daemmerung 21:36, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Possible South Park reference? I may be thinking erroneously, but when I killed someone, I swear I heard another guy say "You bastard!". But I may be thinking too much on this :P 22:51, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :bandits can be heard crying out "you bastard!" when you kill an enemy near them. (see the quotes section of the bandit page for a complete list of bandit quotes.) whether or not it's a ''reference per se is up in the air. i'd be kinda pissed off if somebody shot my buddy, too. after all, nobody shoots my buddy but me! although, it would be fun if a midget popped out after you kill king wee wee and said "you bastard! you killed weewee!" that said, this page is a forum vice a mainspace page, so feel free to run your note up the flagpole and see if anybody salutes shoots it down. 23:13, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Possible Mass Effect Reference The page Thresher for Borderlands 2 describes a new enemy which seems very much like a well established one from the Mass Effect series, the thresher maw. A name alone does not mean a reference, but their appearances are also very similiar. Since the game has not yet been released, it may be too early to tag the page with a triva marker, but I do think this should be something worth adding in the future. XxSick DemonxX :Please do not add resemblance 'trivia'. Such things are open to interpretation, and when left to evolve it tends to balloon into a huge mess, hence the reason some of us here snuff it out as soon as we see it happen. -- WarBlade 07:17, May 16, 2012 (UTC) "Nice Hat" This has been driving me crazy! When we first encounter Hank Reiss we get the character card of "Hank Reiss/Wereskagg". My question is, does anyone know the origin of "Nice hat"? It's in the movie "Cannibal the Musical" by Trey Parker and Matt Stone. I can't help, but believe one of the devs saw this film and consider it an inside joke. We use it in our group often (for everything from bad hair cuts to actual bad hats). If no other origin is known, I would like to see this added to this page. I would never edit an wiki page on my own, but if anyone considers it valid, an addition would be cool. 04:02, June 28, 2012 (UTC) : AFAIK it's just a general term, used ironically when someone is wearing a stupid hat. Usually there is some inflection in the voice. It could be "Nice " though. Not exclusive to any movie though. Not sure about your theory. In the Echo Messages you collect during the mission Missing: Hank Reiss, is mention his hat and how his daughter made for him and how proud he was to wear it because of that. The ( nice hat ) reference is most likely related to that. 04:33, June 28, 2012 (UTC) I agree with Veg. That miniboss tag line's just there to connect Hank Reiss, Ridiculously Combustible Miniboss with Hank Reiss, Missing Person Who Leaves ECHO Recordings Everywhere. Just in case you weren't paying attention when the ECHO picture starts showing him in the hat. You'd need a little more "trapper" and "digger" to make it a Cannibal ref. Dämmerung 05:12, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :its made of macaroni(s). thats a musical food. ?? 06:59, June 28, 2012 (UTC) I know it isn't a "skunk" skin hat, but I always think of Cannibal when I see it. And, yes, I do remember that his daughter gave it to him. It was just a suggestion. Thanks for replying, guys. 23:04, June 28, 2012 (UTC) : That's the reason he wears the hat, as a keeps sake from his daughter - one of those stupid craft things kids do in school, and parents are expected to dote over it. I made a cup! Pulp Fiction I found another pop culture reference, if that's what you'd call it. In the Zombie Island DLC you get an achievement for finally killing Dr. Ned called " Ned's Dead Baby, Ned's Dead." In Pulp Fiction after Bruce Willis kills Zed, he says the same thing just with Zed instead of Ned. Just made me laugh since Doctor Ned is totally not Doctor Zed in disguise. Dr Who - Borderlands 2 Whilst roaming around opportunity, Handsome Jack will make an announcement about workers who have died. He reads several names, all of whom were actors who played the role of Dr Who over the years. T Baker, W Hartnell and J Pertwee. (Can't recall how many names exactly as I only heard it once.) http://www.imdb.com/list/stU7R2ZoYnc/ Psycho Murderer When Lilith comments on your bandit technical, she calls it the car of a psycho murderer. Psycho Murderer is the name of a Talking Heads song, but the page is locked so i can't add it. :/ 22:42, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Crocodile Dundee reference BL2 Pirate Botty DLC- Fire Water Quest. On the whiskey quest item window: Donk's whiskey. "So hard, it'll hit you like a Donk!" Reference to Crocodile Dundee's strong-arm friend Donk. 22:49, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Borderlands 2 (Dark Souls, Skyrim, Minecraft) There are obvious references in Borderlands 2 to Dark Souls, as well as Minecraft and Skyrim ("I used to be a Vault Hunter like you, then I took a bullet to the knee"). Should there be a new page for Borderlands 2? SpiralWarrior (talk) 09:43, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :You mean like the one labelled Borderlands 2 pop culture references? -- WarBlade (talk) 10:45, December 8, 2012 (UTC) DLC 4 references missing from page I've noticed a number of pop culture references in DLC 4 that seem to be missing from the page. Xbox 360: When an enemy Claptrap dies, they'll sometimes say "I see 3 flashing red lights.". This is most likely a reference to the Xbox 360's notorious red ring of death (which is 3 flashing red lights). Terminator franchise: Enemy bandit-traps will sometimes say "Come with me if you want to die.". This is most likely a reference to the line "Come with me if you want to live." spoken by Arnold Schwarzeneggar's character in the Terminator movies. System Shock: Enemy Claptraps will sometimes say "System shock" when damaged. This is probably a reference to the game "System Shock". Internet jargon: "Error 404 - file not found" is commonly found in DLC 4 (spoken by enemy Claptraps on death and also on one of the propaganda statues). This is a reference to what is arguably the most common HTTP error code encountered online. EDIT: The Old Spice one is already listed. My apologies. EDIT 2: The missions "Finger Lickin' Bad!" and "Eleven Rakk and Spices" are references to KFC - specifically their old slogan "Finger Lickin' Good" and the eleven herbs and spices from their secret recipe. In addition, the area "Sander's Gorge" is probably a reference to Colonel Sanders - the founder of KFC and the company's mascot. PalZer0 (talk) 09:52, January 12, 2015 (UTC) :You've come up with "most likely" and "probably" twice each. Such terms are speculative, and due to the huge number of references in these games, and the endless nature of speculation we started following a practice of no speculation on mainspace articles (among other trivia-controlling practices). "References" either are references, or they don't get mentioned at all. Incidentally the KFC references are well documented on relevant pages. -- WarBlade (talk) 10:37, January 12, 2015 (UTC) The Secret of Monkey Island 2 Tannis (in Tartarus Station) is singing "The anklebone's connected to the leg bone. The leg bone's connected to the plutonium. The plutonium's connected to this rubber duck." This is a reference to a puzzle in The Secret of Monkey Island 2 (minus the Plutonium, of course) See here for a video Monty Python In the Hyperion Junkyard (Claptrap's New Robot Revolution), the sails on the building are a direct lift from the Crimson Permanent Assurance "short" before Monty Python's Meaning of Life movie. Nabsltd (talk) 19:09, September 27, 2018 (UTC)